Projectors utilize light sources, optical systems and controllers to display images on a viewing surface, such as a wall or screen, for viewing by a group of people. They are especially popular among business users who give presentations as part of their job responsibilities. In one type of projector, images of controlled light sources may be scanned across a viewing surface. The light sources typically are of different colors and are modulated to produce a scanned image. An array of light sources may be used to reduce the number of scans that are made, to increase the luminous flux, or to provide redundancy in scanning to compensate for malfunctioning light sources. The light sources making up the arrays may not be available in small, clustered groups. This then may require that the optical system be large enough to accommodate the transmission and manipulation of the light along the optical path.